Timeshift
by One-Shotz Man
Summary: A mishap happened right after Sans tried to repair the machine in his lab. Now he is stuck in a different timeline... With different new faces.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day outside...

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

On days like these...

 **BOOOM! BAAM! CRASH!**

Well, spoke to soon. Somewhere around in the busy streets, there's a dark hallway that everybody seem to ignore. Within that dark and spooky hallway, there's a some sort of machine that is seems destroyed and non-functional. Weird thing to see something in a dark alleyway. Something... Or someone is emerging from the pile of metal scraps.

It groaned, 'Guh... That was one heck of a ride'

The figure shook its head before exiting the pile. With some light penetrating through the other side, it revealed a short skeleton wearing a white t-shirt tucked under a blue jacket, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of pink slippers. This is Sans. We know Sans has amazing abilities and magic including stopping time and teleportation. Plus, he has a lot of puns and has a big grin on his face.

He coughed, 'Where am I?

He pat off some dust of his blue jacket. He glances around the area even though it is dark. Everything is so unfamiliar to him. The place, the atmosphere, everything. He pondered why. He glances at the broken machine at his back.

'The Machine looks destroyed. I think I may not be able to repair it anytime soon, but let's just see' He said before approaching the destroyed machine

He picks up some scrap metals and put them together, examine that might look inside of the machine, some internal parts, wiring, and finally the out parts. Through his analysis, he's relieved that the machine can be repaired. However, it will take him a lot of time to make it in a good condition.

'Alright, all I need is to grab some parts, tools, oil, wires and a place to work to get started. Its a good thing the generator is in a good and stable condition otherwise I'm stuck here forever' He said

The generator is very unique. Its construction is super complicated that not even Alphys can even understand it. He was able to find it in depths of the true lab and decided to bring it to his lab. He tried to analyze it but not even his mind couldn't cope with its construction.

He sighed, 'Alright. It's time to go and find those things. I'm sure nobody would find this thing lying around'

He approach the light which is on the other side of the alleyway. Inch by inch, the light gets larger. As soon as he is on the edge, he stop on his tracks. His eyes (I think) adjust itself for a bit to cope with the brightness.

He flinch of what he saw, 'What the...'

Tall buildings, zooming cars and trains, busy people... Everything is just... Sans couldn't believe it. He couldn't follow at the moment. Is this why everything seems so unfamiliar? Is that why he couldn't put his bone into it?

He shook his head and step back, 'I'm... I'm in a different place. Does that mean that... That the machine worked? I can't believe it worked! It sent me into a different place and in a different time'

Happiness filled inside of him. He just wanna jump all day long and brag about his success. He shook his head and recollect himself.

Now is not the time for jumping around and be happy, he thought.

Since he is on a different place and time, he guess that humans here haven't seen a monster. He put his hoodie up to conceal his face before going back.

Seems that the humans are ignoring him which is perfect. He decided the first thing he should do is to find out where he is. As he is walking through the busy streets, he looks around and admire. Judging by the tall buildings, fast trains and cars, this world is advance and high in technology.

I'm sure Alphys would love to come here, he thought.

Another thing he notice are the faces of the humans. It looks so different than the human faces back in his time. In addition, the scribbles on the posters and some buildings must be their language.

'Now where to find a map...' He said himself

And with pure coincidence, map flew right in his face. He grab the map and takes a look. A sweat formed in his face. Sans couldn't understand anything in the map, except for the word Japan and Odaiba. As an alterative, he use the legends for direction; Spoon and Fork for restaurant, tall buildings for Hotels, 2 houses for available apartelles, wrench for tool shops, trains for train stations, a cab for cab bays, shopping carts for malls, and backpacks for schools.

Sans put a finger under his chin, 'If I'm here, the nearest tool shop is far away. I need a place to settle down for a moment and study the map. Let's go.. Here in this noddle shop'

According to the map, the nearest restaurant is not that far away. Sans didn't took him a lot of time to reach the restaurant. The restaurant that he arrived in is a noodle shop. He tuck the map in his jacket pocket before pushing the door open, triggering the chimes. Sans walks towards the cashier.

The cashier smiled at Sans, 'Good morning sir! How may I help you?'

Sans gives the cashier a good look. He's a teenage boy who has a brown spikey hair, and a pair of brown eyes. He wears a blue open vest over a dark blue T-shirt with a thick white stripe across the chest, brown shorts with a black belt, white socks, and orange and white boots. As for his accessories, he wears a circular shaped googles on his head and an apron on his body.

This kid is way to young to work, he thought.

Sans put a finger under his chin, 'Just a regular noodle'

The boy smiled before going to the kid. He reminds me of Frisk, he thought. As the boy is preparing for his noodles, he take this chance to look around the place. The place looks very oriented. Not to mention, it is decorated neatly. The kitchen door opened. The boy is carrying a small tray that consist of a bowl of hot noodles and a chopstick.

The boy smiled at Sans widely, 'Here you go sir! That would be.. 15 Yen please'

Sans' pupils (Eyes? Eris?) disappeared from his eye sockets. His big smile turned upside down. The money he have are only Gs and he doubt that the humans doesn't take G as money. This is bad, very bad. Part of him wants to teleport somewhere or freeze time, but the other part of him wants to tell the truth.

Sans sighed, 'Uh... Sorry but the only money I have in me are Gs. You see, I just recently... Moved and I'm very new to this town'

'I-is that so?' said the boy

'Yeah... Just cancel out my order-'

The boy suddenly butts in, 'N-no, its ok! Take the noodles. It's on the house'

Sans flinch a little. This boy is offering a bowl of noodles _for free_. He looks at the boy's face. He seems to be serious about this offer. Plus the smile is so warm. Sans closed his eyes for a moment before taking the order.

'Thanks. I'll repay you someday' Sans promised

The boy kept his warm smile, 'It's ok mister!'

Sans let out a chuckle, 'Why don't you sit with me? The place is not that busy at the moment. Maybe take a break or something'

'Ok. I think I can take a break for a few minutes' the boy said

Sans, along with the boy, went to a seat near a window that offers a great view outside the city. They took a sit. Sans slowly take his time to adjust himself to find a comfy position. Once he found it, he takes the chopsticks and split it into 2.

'So... What's your name kid?' asked Sans

The boy answered happily, 'The name is Daisuke Motomiya, but call me Davis'

Sans stir the noodles with the chopsticks, 'Davis... Nice name. I'm Sans'

Davis chuckled, 'Nice to meet you Sans. By the way, may I ask where is your hometown?'

Sans hesitate to answer for a moment, 'Somewhere far away kid. The travel here is very rough. Despite that, its pretty fun. I'm exploring the town right at the moment, gazing at the city's amusing buildings and such. Now, I'm taking a break and it is a good thing I stumbled into this shop'

'It sure is lucky' said Davis

Sans adds the seasonings and some other add-ons to the noodles, 'So kid, mind if I ask why you're working? You're pretty young to work in this type of job'

'Its a living actually. I own the place. I sell noodles everyday to earn money' Davis explained

'You _own_ this place? Wow. I never knew that a kid like you can work independently. I'm impressed' Sans said surprisingly

Davis laughed while scratching his back part of his head, 'Actually, I don't work alone. My parents and my siblings help out as well. Sometimes my friends would come by and help me. As for my employees, they left early since there aren't many costumers at this time'

While Davis nagging, Sans eyes caught something in the counter. It looks like a blue dragon-thing peeking at him and Davis. The dragon saw Sans staring at it, so it withdrew back to the counter.

'Well that is weird' said Sans out loud

Davis raised an eyebrow, 'What is?'

'... Nothing. Its nothing. I think I'm just seeing things' said Sans

'Oh. Well, I think my break is done. It's time to-'

Davis is quickly interupted by a vibrating sound coming from his pocket. He brought out something that is something similar to a cellphone. The device caught Sans' attention. He guess that that is one of this world's technology; So fascinating, so high-tech, so unique.

Davis exits the seat, 'Sorry Sans I need to go. I need to do something. Enjoy your noodles by the way'

With that, he ran towards the kitchen door, pushing the door at full force. That is very weird. He pondered where Davis is going, and what was that thing that he was holding earlier. Something is definitely wrong here and he can't put a bone onto it. That device isn't just an ordinary device. No, its something unique. He turn at the glance window. To his surprise, he saw Davis running with a blue dragon- thing that he saw earlier.

At that point on, Sans curiosity got the best of him. He quickly finish his noodles, close the lights before exiting the seat to approach the door. He push the door gently. Before continuing, he use his psychokinesis powers to turn the open sign to close.

'The kid has guts, but careless' said Sans

With his powers, he teleport to where Davis' location is to find out what is happening. Unbeknownst to him, this is a start of his new adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

Sans appeared on what it seems to be an Elementary School. He takes out his map and checks for his location. It seems that he is at the nearest school. According to the map, the noodle shop that he took a break in is just a few distance away. In short, its a walking distance. Sans puts the map back inside the pocket before entering the gates. The school campus is pretty much deserted. Obviously it is because its summer vacation.

'I'm sure Tori would love to teach here. That is if the children won't run away from her' Sans said to himself as he proceeds inside building.

The school building itself is also deserted. No students running by, no utility workers cleaning, nothing. Sans continues forward, exploring more and more inside the school. He guess that this is where Davis goes to and probably his friends as well. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming above him.

That must be Davis, he thought.

He take the nearest staircase to move up to the next floor.

He looks the right to see none other than Davis going inside a room. He slowly approach the door, being cautious and alert of what may happen. You never know a person would pop beside you. Once he reaches the door, he slowly open the door by sliding it to the right making a tiny clearance.

The room is a bit small. It contains what most classrooms have: a blackboard, a chair, and a table. However, what makes this different from other classrooms is that this room contains a lot of computers. All are turned off except for one.

'Were we too late?' asked Davis to a bunch of children about his age, excluding one which is much younger.

Sans pondered, We? What does he mean by that? He guess that those children in front of him are his friends. Another thing he notice is that, each children is holding something. Through sight, it looks like a cute plush toy or a fluffy teddy bear. For Sans, he is guessing that its one of those things that Davis is holding.

'No. You're just in time' said a girl.

The girl is a beautiful lass and Sans is not gonna lie about that. She must be a heart throb in this school. She has white skin, brown eyes and brown hair and She wears a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges on the chest, a yellow kerchief around the neck, a pink wristwatch on her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts with a brown belt and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers with a wing motif.

'Thanks Kari. I thought we were late again' said Davis

'I think this is the first time you're not late' said a boy

This boy has a white skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. He wears a khaki sleeveless vest over a light green T-shirt, dark green shorts, dark blue socks, beige boots with grey soles, and a light beige bucket hat.

Sans could feel Davis' anger, but he didn't let that emotion get the best of him. This kid really is something huh, he thought

'Haha, very funny T.B' said Davis sarcastically

The boy sighed, 'Seriously Davis, its summer vacation and you haven't learned how to pronounce my name? C'mon its T.K'

Another girl suddenly butts in the conversation, 'Ok I think that is enough'

This girl has a white skin, long straight violet hair and violet eyes with circular eye glasses on them. She wears a light green T-shirt with a radio tower logo on the front, light blue jean shorts, a green watch, green socks, and dark grey and maroon sneakers. On her head, she wears a red beret with a small yellow and black diamond-shaped button.

'Yolie is right, you guys need to cool down' said a young boy

If you could compare Sans and this boy by height, Sans is the winner. Probably the height of this boy somewhat reaches on Sans' nose area (or maybe forehead). The boy has white skin, brown hair in a short bowl cut, and green eyes. He wears a beige V-neck shirt with short sleeves and a purple pattern on the neckline, brown pants, and cream slip-on shoes.

'Cody and Yolie are right. In fact, ALL of us needs to calm down here and let's get back to the situation' said yet another boy and maybe the last boy in the group to say the least

This boy has a white skin, black hair that reaches up to his shoulders, and blue eyes. He wears summer version of the Tamachi Elementary School uniform: a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with the school symbol on the left breast tucked into grey pants, with black shoes.

'Yeah, Ken is right. Let's go to the digital world. Yolie, its your turn' said Davis

Up to this point, Sans is starting to get really curious and anxious to find out some answers. Yolie approach the computer. She reach in to her pocket to grab a small device. Sans guess that this must be another unique device similar to that thing Davis held. She point the device at the computer screen before saying...

'Digi-port OPEN!'

The computer didn't respond at first, but then the screen releases a great amount of light which illuminate almost everything in the room. Sans shields its eyes from the blinding light emitting from the computer. He could see 6 figures are getting sucked into the computer. The light begins to die out. The port must be closing.

I better follow them, he thought.

He opens the door wide open before walking towards the light. He could feel... Something pulling him. He didn't resist the force, instead he let the force suck him into the computer screen before the light died down.

In another world...

Where everything are filled with data...

'So this is the digital world? Nice' said Sans as he took a brief look around the surroundings

He seems to be in a wide open field. The grass and his jacket are swaying due to the cool breeze. Behind him is some sort of TV. Sans begins to look for the Davis and his friends. Left,right, back and forth, no sign of them anywhere. Till suddenly, something zoomed above the skies. He look above the blue sky to find Davis and his friends...

'What the...' said Sans

Davis seems to be riding on a giant flying dragon like creature with an X marking on its chest, Kari is riding on what it seems to resemble as the Sphinx with wings. T.K is riding on a Pegasus, Ken is riding on what it seems to be a flying bug/fly that stands on its own two feet, and finally Yolei and Cody are riding on a giant eagle. The children are heading to the west. Sans' awestruck at first, but he shook his skull.

'I need to follow them' he said to himself before summoning a Gaster blaster

He hops on before he went off. He make sure that he create a distance between him and the children, otherwise they would wonder why is he here and how did he got here in the first place. As he is zooming across the digital world, he took this chance to look around the world. It looks somewhat similar to the real world, but without technology and humans. The world is mostly inhabited by these... Creatures that is unfamiliar to him.

Now that he thought about these creatures, are those creatures that Davis and the others have are the same with these creatures? Only one way to find out. He needs to ask it themselves. Yet another question just popped in: How should he approach them? Approaching them means he needs to give everything out. His identity, his powers, where he came from, everything.

On the distance below, they are approaching a some sort of a village that is on fire. Those creatures are running for their lives, grabbing valuable things before evacuating the tiny village. The children descends towards the burning village. The skeleton descends as well but stops only a few feet away from the village.

'Let's see how things goes' said Sans as he observes them.

Davis and the others, along with the creatures, helps the entire village. They split their group to speed things up. Evacuate, help the injured, rescue the trapped ones, and lessen the fire to avoid any more major casualties. Sans is getting more and more curious about those children. In fact, his curiosity made his skull nuts. Barrage of unanswered questions kept hitting him. He has enough of this. He needs some answers and he needs them now. He slowly float down to the village.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Just in the distance from the children, is a big mysterious figure. It's concealed behind the smoke released from the burning houses.

What the hell is that? He thought.

He decides to lay low for a little bit. Looks like his observation isn't done yet. As the smoke slowly dissipate, it reveals a Minotaur with a metal thing on its left arm. It screamed on top of its lungs before he pounds his metallic thing onto the ground creating a moderate earthquake. The destructive wave charge straight through the village affecting not only houses, but the children and those creatures too.

Sans flinch at that attack, 'What a tough move. I better help them'

Seeing Davis and his friends rise from the ground made Sans stop. He needs to admit, those children are a bunch of idiots for taking this risky job. Heck, they should be watching television or playing video games.

Looks likes they wont give up that easily. I'll move when they need my help, he thought

The 6 charge at the Minotaur. Each threw their attacks. It inflicted some damage to some attacks but the rest are either blocked or nothing at him. Straight punches, slashes, kicks were threw at the Minotaur, but no serious or lethal injuries appeared.

' **Earthquake Drill**!' the Minotaur shouted

 **BAM! TRRRDDD!**

The machine created a massive earthquake. Everything that is on range is affected by its serious quake. Stunned by the powerful attack, the Minotaur took this advantage to charge straight to the 6 creatures and inflict serious damage with its metallic arm. They screamed in pain. The Minotaur looked satisfied by this. The 6 creatures quickly recovered from the attack and continue to attack,

Sans kept observing the battle. He analyze each attack, their power, everything even their HP. He needs to admit that that is a lot of HP.

Sure wish I had one though, he thought.

In about a few minutes, the 6 creatures grew tired. Meanwhile, the Minotaur seems very satisfied. Sans sighed. Looks like this is his time. The Minotaur is preparing another attack. They want to stop him from doing it, but the pain refuses them to. The Minotaur screamed before charging its metallic arm at the ground.

 **TING!**

The Minotaur suddenly collapse to the ground. Everyone flinched at this. What just happened? The Minotaur tried the get up but it seems he is struggling to do so. With his fit of anger, he pushed himself to get up, forcing his body to do his wish but to no avail. Even with that adrenaline rushing, he wasn't able to get up. What is restricting him?

'Heya'

They turn to the source of the attention. Its Sans! He glance at the Minotaur then at the children. He notice everyone had that surprised look on their faces, especially Davis and the blue dragon.

'Seems that you kids are having a bad time' said Sans as he approach the children

Davis hesitated to speak at first, 'S-sans?'

The children and the creatures look at Davis with a surprised look on their faces. Sans wave at Davis.

'You know this guy?' asked T.K

Davis nods, 'Yeah. He dropped by at my noodle store earlier this morning'

'I gotta say kid, your noodles are delicious' Sans added

The Minotaur screamed which grab everyone's attention. It is a good thing Sans is able to restrict a strong creature like him. Sans sighed before raising his left arm up. This made Minotaur float up in the air. Everyone is, yet again, surprised by this.

'H-how are you doing that?' asked Yolei

'I'll explain myself later on. For now, seems this thing is causing a lot of trouble' said Sans

The Minotaur snorted before giving a death-ful stare. Sans, however, just snickered. You call that a death stare? Sans basically did nothing at first, but then he look at the Minotaur with blank eye sockets.

This only means one thing for us and for him...

'Do you wanna have a bad time?' asked Sans

The Minotaur didn't falter. He kept struggling to get out from Sans' grip. Sans closed his eyes for a moment. A cold soothing breeze blew by. This feeling seems very familiar to Sans though. Yeah, without a doubt he feels like he is judging someone from their actions. Deja Vu much?

'Welp... Guess you like to take things hard huh?'

Sans removes the Minotaur from his grip allowing it to recover back his strength. The 6 creatures behind Sans seems ready to fight. He wouldn't want to let them have another beat down. He stretch out his arms signalling them to calm down.

'I'm taking care of this one. Just cool down for a bit' said Sans

The Minotaur took his turn. He charge towards Sans with his machine ready. Sans, in other hand, kept still. He studied all his attacks. He snap his fingers summoning a few bones and Gaster blaster right beside him. The Minotaur threw his serious punch at Sans. The skeleton erects a barrier around him, blocking the incoming attack. As a counter attack, he commands the Gaster blasters tohit the target with a devastating blast.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

More bones emerge from the ground inflicting serious damage to the Minotaur. Davis and his friends have never seen such... attacks. And with bones? That's something you don't see everyday. The Minotaur takes a few steps back while holding his upper chest area with his right hand. Panting, sweating, energy dropping rapidly, this is bad... For the Minotaur.

'Huh... Seems that you're getting pretty mino **tired**?' said Sans

That pun though. Anyways, the Minotaur snorted deciding whether he should leave or not. What he is facing right now is someome who he haven't fought before. Someone who has a very low HP and attack but can really take a hit. This is someone who you shouldn't mess around with. With that being said, it decided to retreat.

For now...

'Welp that's it for that guy' said Sans

He look back to see surprised faces. He gotta admit those faces are hilarious. It didn't took them long to regain themselves. He knew that they needed to sink them in. Davis' the first one to speak.

'W- wow... That is amazing! Since when can you do that?' he asked with pure excitement

'What are you?!' asked T.K

'Where did you came from?!' asked Cody

Sans signals them to calm down, 'Woah, woah settle down kiddos. I'll answer your question. Just uh, one by one k?'

They all calmed down. Sans sighed before answering the first out of many questions, 'I can do that since uh, forever'

He gasped, 'You must be pretty extraordinary huh?'

Sans shrugged, 'I guess you could say that kiddo. Now question number two. The answer to that is pretty... Shocking'

Kari then asks, 'How shocking could it be?'

Then mistakes are made. The next thing Sans did shocked everyone and made the girls nearly fainted. As for Cody, his eyes are covered by T.K's hands. They couldn't believe that this guy is actually a walking, talking, supernatural skeleton. A chill went down their spine.

'Y-your... Your a skeleton?!' Yolei shouted

He lowers his hood, revealing his physical appearance to everyone. He knew that this would happen.

Sans sighed, 'Can we go somewhere private other than here?'


	3. Chapter 3

Sans sighed, 'Can we go somewhere private other than here?'

 **BAGOOOM! BOOOM! SHWOOOSH!**

A sudden explosion happened somewhere in the village. It seems that things are getting worse. At that point, the children remembered their mission. Without anymore time to lose, they all split up to wound up more survivors if there are any. Sans decides to join the party. He couldn't let them do these risky tasks all on their own. Thanks to his ability to see and sense souls, he manage to locate nearby survivors. Five seems to be injured, two are what he believes crying children, and ten are inside of some burning houses.

The children manage to grab plenty of survivors. All survivors are evacuated in an open field which is a few distance from the burning village. Most of the survivors are recovering from the catastrophe. They watch the village slowly burn in front of their very eyes. It's a heart breaking scene for all of them.

Suddenly, one survivor shouted, 'Where is my son?!'

The children turn their attention to the one who spoke, 'Where is my son? Please, find my son!'

They didn't know what to say nor respond. At this point, their son is either buried or burned alive. Davis manage to mutter out some few words, 'I... We don't know. I'm sure he in the crowd'

'We looked everywhere and even ask them one by one!'

Another explosion occurred. This, however, is a lot stronger than the previous. It seems that their son died from the explosion. The family cried for their lost. Everyone gave them a moment of silence. Davis clutches his fist. He's so angry at himself because he didn't do anything!

'There you are' a voice said

Everyone turns to the source of the voice. It's Sans bring the remaining survivors. The survivors goes to the group except for one.

'Mommy, daddy!'

That one went to his family. The parents were very glad that their son didn't die. Everyone's heart melted at this scenery. Sans sighed. He's glad that he was right on time to grab him. Otherwise, he would die.

'Welp, I guess that is everyone' said Sans

'Thank you. Thank you for saving our son' said the father

Sans close his eyes, 'Don't mention it'

The survivors were taking their time to recover. The children decides to keep a watchful eye. As for Sans, well... He kept distance from them for a while to think. His mind is set about this world and the real world. There are so many question that is buzzing around his skull. Most of them are unanswered. A gentle breeze flew by making the grass and his clothes sway.

'Hey' a voice called out

Sans turn his head around to see Davis and a blue dragon-lizard thing approaching him. He turn his head back to the front. Davis and... Whatever that thing is sits down beside the problematic skeleton.

'Thanks' said Davis

Sans turn his head at Davis and got curious, 'What for?'

'For saving the father's son. Without you, he would be forever sad' explained Davis

Sans turn his back to the front looking at the blue sky, 'It was nothing kid. I wasn't gonna let all of you take some risky jobs. You or your friends might get hurt'

'We've done a lot of risky jobs before you came, ya know' said Davis

'Well, it's a good thing you are in one piece' said Sans

Davis made a weird expression, 'What are you trying to say?'

Sans sighed, 'Kid, no offence but you're a kid. You are suppose to play video games, watch cartoons and do what kids do, not work and do these risky jobs'

'Sans, lemme say this to you. I'm not your average kid. I may look like one but I'm not. I was chosen to do these risky jobs. It is my duty' explained Davis

Sans got even more curious, 'What do you mean by "Chosen"?'

Davis shrugs,'Well, I was chosen. No more no less'

'So you were chosen without any reason, along with your friends over there?' summed Sans

Davis put a finger on his chin, 'I think so. I mean, Kari and T.B got chosen many years ago before me, Yolie, and Cody. Ken, however, is another story'

'I see' said Sans who is trying to be professional

'It's pretty complicated' said Davis

Sans chuckled, 'Tell me about it'

A moment silence floods the air. Then, the chat continues...

'By the way, who or what is that creature over there by your side?' Sans asked Davis as he is pointing at the blue dragon-lizard thing beside the boy.

Davis blinked, 'Oh him? He's my partner. His name is Veemon'

The creature, now named Veemon, wave its hands (Paws?) at Sans while wearing a big, warm smile on his face. Sans, not wanting to be rude, wave his hands back at the little guy.

'Hello' greeted Veemon

'Heya. The name is Sans' greeted Sans

'It is pleasure to meet your Shansh' Said Veemon

Sans could tell that Veemon is lisp due to how he pronounce his name. He would totally chuckle at that point but he held it. He doesn't want to be rude.

'So Veemon, what are you? Are you some sort of robot thingy?' asked Sans

'Well, I'm a digimon. I don't know what you're saying about a robot' said Veemon

Now things are getting interesting, 'What's a digimon?'

'A digimon is like mixing digital and monshter together. Most digimon can do what humansh do like walking, talking and eating. They can also fight with their ability. Each digimon has its own ability and is different to othersh' explained Veemon

Sans put a finger on his chin, 'I see. So, are most digimon hostile?'

'What's hoshtile?' asked Veemon

Sans needs to admit. With such pure innocence, Veemon is cute and there is no doubt to that. He guess that Veemon doesn't know much about vocabulary so he needs to make his sentences less... smart.

'It's like bad or evil or harmful' explained Sans

'Oooooh' said Veemon, 'Well, shome are harmful shome aren't'

He needs to take note of that. With all the information gathered, he is getting to know and understand more about this world, this timeline he stumbled on. He look back at Davis' friends. They are all playing with the survivors to lift up their broken spirits. He could feel something very familiar. It's like Deja Vu thing.

'Say Shansh? Mind if I ask some questions?' asked Veemon

Sans shrugs, 'Sure, go ahead'

'Where did you came from?' asked Veemon

At this point, he starts to regret on accepting the offer. it is too late to turn back and to escape. Besides, asking him with these question are inevitable. He sighed before answering.

'Ya see' he starts, 'I uh... Came from this world too, but somewhere far away'

Both Davis and Veemon raised an eyebrow, 'Far away? Where?'

Sans knew that he would regret lying about him. It's not that he doesn't trust them, he's triyng to be more cautious. Think about it, if he blurt about him being a spooky scary skeleton, he would surely send some chills on their spine.

He continues, 'The coordinates are pretty much top secret so to speak'

Both of them said, 'Ooooh!'

They're definitely a good partner and there is no doubt about that. The way they act, the way how they learn, both of them inhabits the same action, he thought. He takes a good look at their eyes. Both are flaming with interest.

Veemon suddenly butts in, 'So you're a digimon too?'

Sans nod his head before winking, 'Yep, pretty much. A simple ol' digimon that can summon bones and such.'

He flick up his right index finger to summon a bunch of bones. Both Davis and Veemon are awestruck by this scene. To spice things up a bit, he raise both his hands up to summon more bones around them.

'Cool!' said Veemon with amazement

'What about that head thing that can shoot?' asked Davis

'Oh, you mean the Gaster Blaster? Yeah, I can summon them as well. Gaster Blasters can inflict much more damage than the rest of my attacks

Both Davis and Veemon got curious. The skeleton then summons a small Gaster Blaster to show them what he's talking about.

'You must be very powerful Shansh. Maybe too power for us' said Veemon

Sans shrugs, 'Eh, that depends. You guys are quite powerful yourselves. The problem is you can't unleash your full potential'

'Can you teach us how?' asked Veemon

The skeleton shook his head, 'Nope. The key lies within you'

'Within me? Was I able to shwallow a key while I was eating?' said Veemon innocently

Sans sighed, 'It means that only you knows how to unlock your full potential'

'But I don't know how to' Veemon respond

At this point, Sans is speechless. Sans decides to close the book about this full potential topic and change it to something else. He doesn't want to have a skull ache, especially at this situation.

For an innocent digimon, he sure knows how to annoy someone, he thought.

'Anyways...' Said Sans having no further words to say

'Oh by the way, I completely forgot' Davis started, 'How were you able to find the remaining survivors?'

'It wasn't easy kiddo. I tried to locate some nearest survivors by sensing their souls. Then I pretty much run towards them to grab them' said Sans

Veemon raised an brow, 'What's a soul? Do all digimons have it?'

Sans close his eyes, 'Well, I can't really describe what's a soul. I do, however, know for a fact that everyone has it'

'That's cool!' said Davis

Sans nods, 'Pretty much. By the way, I just notice that you're different'

The skeleton points a finger at Veemon who raised a brow, 'What do you mean?'

'I mean you were pretty small back in the human world. The next time I saw you, you had wings and you size went big, and now this' Sans said

'Oh. Digimons have the ability to evolve. It's what you call digivolution' explained Veemon

Sans put a finger on his chin, 'I see'

He never expect that all digimons have the ability to evolve. At this point, he went deep into this thoughts. If digimons are capable to digivolve, does that mean digimons have their own way to evolve? Are there stages of this evolution? Would there be a dark evolution? Better yet, is there any limitation of evolution?

Alphys would never stop blabbing at this point, he thought.

'Hey' a voice called out. The skeleton, the boy and the digimon turn their heads to the source of the voice to see none other than Kari and a cat creature. Sans guess that the cat beside the pretty girl is her partner.

'Sorry to intrude...' started Kari, 'But we need to go. The digimon survivors said they can take care of their own now'

'As they speak...' The cat started, 'They are going to find a new place to rebuild their village'

Davis smiles, 'That's great!'

Veemon cheers, 'Finally, we can go home!'

The chosen children, along with their partners, and Sans bid their farewell at the digimon survivors before parting.

Yet again another job well done for the digidestined. Even though things weren't expected as planned, they manage to pull through the challenges. The attack was unexpected. They could have grabbed all the survivors even without Sans' help if that Minotaurmon didn't attack.

They are very thankful for Sans' help. If he didn't show up, they could either be blown up and die or the mission will be failed. They couldn't take all the credit. It would be rude for him.

'Davish, Can we get shome chocolate pudding on our way home?' asked Veemon to his partner. His stomach growled signaling its feeding time.

The boy smiles, 'Sure buddy'

'Honestly Veemon...' the hawk digimon started, '... You just ate a lot of food three hours ago and yet you are still hungry?'

Veemon chuckles, 'What can I shay Hawkmon?, I'm shtarving'

'You're not the only one who's starvin' here. I need some food too.' said an armadillo digimon

Cody flinch, 'But you already ate a few hours ago'

His partner snickered, 'Well fighting off that Minotaurmon sure made me hungry again. He kicked things up a notch'

'Honestly...' The cat started, '... Boys will be boys'

Both Veemon and Armadillomon took that as a compliment rather than an insult. Seriously though, can't they think anything else besides food? it thought. But then again, that digimon really kicked things up. She gotta admit that she too lost a lot of energy from that battle.

Speaking of digimons, they should have beaten Minotaurmon with ease. They fought one before and it was pretty easy to kick his butt out. Heck she could have beaten that Minotaurmon single-handedly. This Minotaurmon, however, is different from the previous one. Not even armor digivolution manage to handle him. How could one digimon acquire that much of power?

Another thing that she can't put her cat tongue is that skeleton guy. Who and what is he? More importantly, how did he manage to beat that Minotaurmon single-handedly? Is he hiding something from them?

Only one way to find out...

'So... Mr. Sans was it?' she said

Sans turn his attention to the cat, 'Please, just call me Sans... Uhhh...'

She nods, 'Gatomon... Aren't you suppose to be explaining yourselves to us?'

The skeleton's heart manage to skip a beat. Guess that he couldn't avoid questions after all. I guess that you couldn't escape from the inevitable. It's better now than never he thought.

Yolie put a finger on her chin, 'Oh yeah. We almost forgot'

The skeleton sighs, 'Alright, but be warned that it takes time for sink at all these information'

Oh he remembers clearly how Davis and Veemon was able to get through in order to sink all the information that he gave. He knows, without a doubt, that this may take a while.

He close his eyes, 'Now where do I start?'

'How about telling us about yourself?' suggested Ken

Sans puts a finger on his chin, 'About me eh? Welp, I'm just a skeleton digimon with super powers. I like to sleep, eat and tell some jokes'

'What kind of super powers do you have?' asked T.K

Sans shrugs, 'Just summoning bones is what I do'

Davis wondered why Sans isn't spitting out the information he gave to him and his partner. What has gotten into him?

As for Sans, he's being cautious as usual. At this point, he believes that Davis is pondering why he isn't giving the information that he gave a few minutes. He takes a quick glance at his face. Yep, that proves it. It's not that he's keeping his guard up or he doesn't trust them. He just wanted to have a low profile for a while

'What about those head thingies that can shoot?' asked Armadillomon

'Oh those... Those are just "bone" heads that can shoot. Nothing big' he answers with a shrug. He then continues, ' So... Uhh... That's pretty much about me. Why not return the favor?'

They seem to agree. Besides, they couldn't leave the skeleton uninformed about their identity. Davis, however, doesn't need to introduce himself as he already introduced himself a few minutes ago. Sans is all ears at them

Each of them take turns in order to not confuse the skeleton with information.

'I'm Kari, this is my partner Gatomon'

'I'm T.K and this is my partner Patomon'

'My name is Cody and this is my partner Armadillomon'

'I'm Yolie and this here is Hawkmon'

'My name is Ken and here is Wormon'

As they intorduce themselves, Sans observe them, even the digimons. He wants to reassure. He needs proof. He remembers exactly what Davis said before...

 _I was chosen to do these risky jobs..._

Why? He thought, Why were they chosen in the first place? He just needs to know. He couldn't help but remember how he met Frisk back in his timeline. The time when they went out on an adventure while he was secretly stalking them, observing them, analysing them.

As he goes deeper and deeper, he could feel something... Warm. A warm sensation that is oh so familiar to him. Could it be another one of those Deja Vu things? At this point he could see their souls. The soul color of the children corresponds to their partner. However, something seems different.

Instead of seeing a single color soul just, he could he multi-colored souls. Blue, Yellow, Red, Orange... In a single being. What is this? Could it be that he mess time and space and that he is on the same timeline?

 _I'm not your average kid. I may look like one, but I'm not..._

I see... I get it now... He thought, Fate and destiny itself chose these children. The warm sensation didn't left the skeleton. He mentally gasp. This warm sensation. It's all getting clear now...

Sans chuckles, 'I see. It's nice to meet you all'

All of a sudden, a growl fills the air making everyone startle. Veemon chuckles as he slowly rub his stomach in a circular motion.

'Sorry... Guess I'm getting really hungry'

Hawkmon sighs, 'Sorry to tell you Veemon but we're not halfway through reaching our destination'

Veemon gasp, 'Eeeh? But I'm hungry'

'Why don't we digivolve in order to reach the TV in minutes' suggested Wormmon

The hawk shook its head, 'Better not. We would not be able to reach the TV if we digivolve. It will only take us a few feet. That would just waste more of our energy'

'And we can't digivolve on an empty stomach' added Patomon

Sans butts in, 'Why not we take the short cut?'

Everyone looks at Sans with a brow raised. A short cut? Does he know a nearest TV or is he just bluffing. The skeleton tells them to make a chain. They did what the skeleton tells them.

'Hold on tight kiddos. This is one heck of a ride' he said

The children doesn't know a single thing what Sans is talking about. Before one of them could even talk, they suddenly disappeared. It wasn't too long to reach the TV.

Everyone at this point is in a state of shock. What the hell just happened? They were out in the digital world somewhere, about a few more meters away from the TV that they came. But now, they arrive at their destination in just milliseconds.

'Told you that it's one heck of a ride' said Sans

Hearing his voice made everyone shook their head. Looks like dizziness is starting to kick in. Davis wasn't all that astound. I mean, sure he is amazed of what Sans did. It is the first time to experience such a phenomenon, but he already knows what to expect.

As for the rest, well, they are beyond astound. Now they finally get what he said a while ago. It certainly is a one heck of a ride. The skeleton generously gave them the time they need to recover. Maybe a minute and a half.

'You didn't told us that you could teleport' said Kari

Sans shrug, 'I kinda forget to tell ya. Sorry 'bout that kiddo, that's one of my powers too'

Yolie approach the TV before pointing his digivice at it. As soon as she said the words, it generates a tremendous light from the screen. The force of the TV suck everyone out of the digital world and in to the real world.

In the real world...

The surroundings have changed. The skies turned from daylight blue to midnight blue. The night moon replaced the morning sun in the skies. Let's not forget the twinkling stars that shines through the dark along with the moon.

Davis check the time on his phone. Its almost 8:00 pm. Sad to say, almost all ice cream stores are closed at this time. Looks like Veemon won't be having chocolate pudding right now.

'C'mon Davish! We need to buy some chocolate pudding' said Demi-Veemon as he is trying to pull his partner's hair.

Davis sighs, 'Sorry Vee, but most of the ice cream stores are closed by now. I guess we need to eat something else rather than pudding'

Demi-Veemon's joy turn into complete sadness. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He's doesn't want to wait for tomorrow. He wants some chocolate pudding right now. But alas, it's not gonna happen.

Yolie then said, 'I think the store have a two or three more pudding left in the fridge'

This cause Vee to spring a little hope, 'Well let's get going, let's get going, let's get going!'

Davis let out a soft 'Ouch' as his partner's grip is getting tight. He's that desperate to get some pudding. Well you know Veemon...

'Alright, alright, just stop pulling my hair- ahh ouch!'

Yolie turn his attention to Sans, 'Would you like to come and join with us Sans?'

The skeleton raise a hand, 'Nah, it's ok. Thanks for the offer kiddo but I've got some "errands" to attend to'

'At a time like this?' said T.K

Sans nods, 'Yep. I'll you later'

They all (For some reason) close their eyes. As soon as they open their eyes, he is no longer there. He is nowhere to be seen as if by he disappeared out of thin air. Weird...

Well, whatever he went is not their problem. He could take care of himself right? I mean, he's a skeleton with unbelievable powers for crying out loud. Davis is getting uneasy, as if as he felt that everything is nothing but a dream...

A dream that he could wake up in any moment...

Or so he thought...


	4. Chapter 4

_Entry number 20  
As above so below...  
I'm getting closer, and closer, and closer  
I could almost grasp the light that has been shining upon me  
Soon, soon I will successfully get it  
Savoring every bit of it's light_

In the depths of the Digital World...

A place that has been long forgotten...

 _Entry Number 21  
Complete  
I have reached it...  
It's beyond my expectations  
This feeling, it's amazing  
Now to move on to the next_

A place where no creature dared to enter...

Rumored to be the "inferno" and titled as "The Gateway to Hell"...

 _Entry Number 22  
Beyond Completion  
Transfer: Complete  
Mutation: Complete  
Loading... 100%  
Task Complete, Now Rebooting  
... ... ... ..._

A world isolated from two worlds...

He... And only he can control this world...

A world that he created on his own...

 _E_ _01101110 T R 01111001_ _0110111  
01001101 01100101  
HERE I C01001111ME  
MY 01010011 01001111 01001110_

And he's coming...

 **~ BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Another day, another bright shiny morning.

The sun is out, giving warmth down to the city of Odaiba with its rays of light. Plants and flowers begin to bloom while the birds fly from tree to tree as they sing their songs along the way. What a beautiful morning indeed.

However, one boy is certainly missing out this sunny day. As he kept snoozing ans snoring, ignoring the loud beeping sound of his alarm clock, he dream about his job getting bigger and bigger. He would go to different countries and spread his delicious ramen. He would be a successful man, swimming into his pool of money.

His dream, however, kept short as he's rudely wake up by his digimon partner, Demi-Veemon. The small, cuddly and cute digimon happily jumps up and down onto his stomach.

'Aah! Gah! S-sto-Ack. Stop it- Ouch. Veemon!' he said as his digimon partner keeps jumping up and down non-stop.

He quickly grab his partner in mid-air, 'Veemon. You broke my sweet dream!'

'But Davish' his partner begin, 'You told me to wake you up if you couldn't wake up with your alarm clock. that thing keepsh interupting my shweet dreamsh'

The boy went speechless. He do in fact remember him saying that to Veemon. From frustration to instant embarrassment, that made his morning totally awkward. He gently puts down Veemon on his bed before reaching out his beeping alarm clock. He presses the button, making a click sound. The beeping stop.

To start off his morning, he slowly goes out of his bed and do a little few stretches here and there. While Demi-veemon exits his bed, Davis goes to his cabinet to grab his towel and his clothes. After that both of them go outside to get some breakfast without him actually noticing his alarm clock showing series of numbers.

Davis exits his room. The aroma of freshly cooked eggs and rice met both Davis and Demi-veemon's noses. Davis' mom gently puts down the food onto the table before taking off her apron. She sets her apron on the kitchen counter. As she turns around, she notice her son and his partner staring delicately at the food she made.

She chuckled, 'Good Morning boys'

This made both of them wake up from their trance. Oblivious of what just happened, Davis sheepishly chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

'Morning mom' he said

'You're up early. I believe that today is sunday and sunday means that it's no work day. It's quite unusual for you to wake up at this time' she said

Davis responds, 'Well, Veemon woke me up'

'I see. Glad you found a better alarm clock. Don't you think we should throw that rusty thing out?'

Davis flinched as Demi-veemon jumped with glee, 'Are you kidding me? That clock is pretty expensive. Why would you waste my money?'

'Uh, Davish... Not being rude but you already wasted your money' said Demi-veemon

His partner raise an eyebrow, 'What do you mean?'

'Nothing...'

'Veemon...'

'What?'

'Tell me... What exactly do you mean?'

Demi-veemon sighs, 'Well. Obviously that instead of your loud alarm clock wakes you up, I wake you up. You always sleep through that loud beeping noise. What's the point of having an alarm clock if you can't wake up from the scheduled alarm?'

'Hey, I wake up all the time at the scheduled alarm'

'Yeah? Name one time'

After that statement, the room filled with utter silence. He couldn't think nor remember the time he woke up from the scheduled alarm, or maybe that he DIDN'T woke up on any scheduled alarms at all. Maybe there's one time, the time before Veemon came. He pondered deeply through his thoughts only to exhaust himself.

'Have you remember anything yet?' his partner asked

Davis didn't respond, instead he just turn his head around. Demi-veemon put bot of his arms at his waist with confidence as he won from this battle.

'Can we just have a decent breakfast?' said Davis

Demi-veemon smiled, 'Sure'

Seems that the Motomiyas are having a great time in the morning. Good breakfast, happy family bonding, sunday, not much work to do, simply a great day to enjoy and have a good time.

Meanwhile at the Kamiya Residence...

Much like the Motomiyas, the Kamiyas are having a great time too. As of now, they're enjoying the breakfast that the mother made.

'So Kari, What are you going to do today?' asked Kari's Mother

She though for a moment, 'I don't have any plans today'

Her mother smiled, 'That's great! Maybe you could come with me shopping today? I need a lot of help today'

Without any more second thought, she nods. Her mother smiled, knowing that her daughter would help her do some grocery shopping. Tai, on the other hand, have other plans today. He'll be going to a soccer camp. He volunteered to be one of the mentors of the said camp. Not only he would share his extent knowledge, but he could also teach them some pretty cool moves or maybe impress them with style.

As soon as they finish their breakfast, Mrs. Kamiya told Tai to clean up the dishes first as she's in a hurry to buy the groceries. Once she's ready, she and Kari went to the grocery store leaving Tai alone in the room.

Odaiba's supermarket...

'Is having a big sale today! You heard me right. All items are already twenty percent discounted. You would save money a lot! For additional bonus, for every purchase of selected items will be discounted for fifty percent. What are you waiting for?'

It is no wonder the odaiba supermarket is busy and filled with moms and/or dads today. All cashiers have a very long line and by each second adds up a person ready to take and purchase the slected items they got.

It is no wonder that Mrs. Kamiya is in a hurry. Of course, you would expect a lot of moms and/or dads come to the supermarket with this kind of occasion. It is very rare for the supermarket to have this kind of event.

They took their time to select the items that is needed on the list. As Kari's mother thinks whether to take an olive oi or vegetable oil, Kari glance at the market. She had never seen the place look so packed. From the corner of her eye, she notice someone that looks familiar. The google already gave her the answer.

'Hey mom, I need to buy some chocolates for Veemon. I'll meet you at the poultry area once I grab the things I need' he said

Her mothers nods, 'Ok. Stay safe ok? And don't go with strangers. It's a bit dangerous in the supermarket since it's packed with people'

'Ok'

And so, Davis and her mother part ways to grab the things they need to buy. Normally Davis's mother would buy supplies like milk, eggs, etc. Davis, on the other hand, would buy Veemon some chocolates or maybe a gallon of ice cream depending on what treat does Veemon really in to.

Kari pondered though. Davis always hate to go shopping, but then there he is doing grocery shopping. He change a lot. Her train of though got suddenly interrupted by her mother asking a question.

'Kari dear, can you buy me some eggs, cabbage, some potatoes and carrots? I need to get a few more items at the Home products Area. I'll meet you at the Poultry area ok?'

Kari smiles, 'Ok mom'

As she go ahead to get the things needed, she heard her mother shouting: 'Don't go with other strangers ok? Be safe!'

Meanwhile with Davis at the Sweets area, the young boy already got the chocolates for Veemon. All the items that he grabbed are good for two weeks. Sometimes it would only reach one week if his partner crave more.

Other than chocolates, he also bought some cereals for himself. He would oftentimes eat breakfast at his office if he's running late or he's in the mood for his favorite cereal. Looking at his cart he brought with him, it is almost half full.

That is basically all he needs to buy. Right now he needs to meet his mother to the poultry area. After that, he needs to purchase every item that he collected. His items and her mom's items are pretty much separate purchase. He thought about this a few years back when his noodle shop became famous. At least all her mom's expenses would lessen.

As he go on through the busy area of the supermarket. He could help but have these greetings from random people. Most of them have a familiar looking faces. Of course, being an Entrepreneur would give you popularity. He would receives thanks, compliments, and even asked for tips on how to become like him.

In about a few minutes, he finally found the poultry area. It seems that his mother is not there yet so he would have to wait. He guessed that she's still finding the stuff that she needs. While there, he thought about buying some eggs. Maybe adding some eggs in the ramen would be a great idea. However, that would raise the price a little bit.

'Heya Davis!'

The boy looks to where the source of the sound. It's Kari! He smiles as he wave his hand hello. Kari, on the other hand, respond with a warm smile with her hands waving hello. she approach her friend.

'What brings you here Kari?' asked Davis

'Just helping mom out with shopping' she said before continuing, 'What about you? Last time I heard, you don't like supermarkets cause the lines are usually long'

Davis looks away, 'Yeah, that WAS the old me. I mean, sure shopping still make me bored but I have to buy the stuff that I need and for Veemon. At least that would lessen my mom's expenses'

She smiled, 'That's so sweet of you Davis'

He blush at that. Hearing those words coming from Kari makes her heart beat stop. He still has a thing for Kari and always will be. Sure that as an Entrepreneur will attract most of the women out there but for some reasons his heart will still be with her.

They kept themselves busy by just chatting each other. Kari would sometimes ask some advice on getting started with a business. Davis confidently answers with examples. To further elaborate his answers, he would sometimes ask Kari to imagine a certain situation. This went on till their mothers arrive at the Poultry Area.

Both Davis and Kari are surprised to see their mothers look like a they've entered a fight. Their hair is sticking out and their clothes are somewhat tattered as if a tiger snuck out of its cage and attacked them.

Davis is the first one to mutter out words, 'Mom, are you ok?'

Mrs. Motomiya sighs, 'Yes I'm fine sweety. More or less'

Kari raise an eyebrow, 'Are you sure? Forgive me but you two look like you've been hit by a wrecking ball'

Mrs. Kamiya then responds, 'We sure are don't we? Might as well we go home as quickly as possible. It's quite embarrassing to be messy in public'

Mrs. Motomiya nods at that. The Motomiya and the Kamiya goes to the line where there are a few people are lined. The line they're a is estimated to have 20 people. Each of them have a shopping cart filled with items. Fortunately, the cashier is a fast worker so their time spent on the line will be lessen. To keep themselves busy, each of them chat, talking about what happened during their hunt with the items they need.

Their stories are pretty much similar. both of them have to cut through their way to get the item that they need. Most of the time, an unexpected competitor would appear and try to get the item. Of course, they wouldn't back out a fight. It's like survival of the fittest thing. Eventually, they would get to the top. In some cases, some competitors are too strong to overcome so they need to ind a substitute. Hence, some items in the list are not followed.

Despite the hardship they've encountered, they manage to survive the challenge. Both Davis and Kari are proud of their respective parents. Nonetheless, they never seem to make them stop amusing them. After all, moms are the best (along with dads).

'Next please' said the Cashier.

Mrs. Motomiya insisted that the Kamiyas would go first. Mrs. Kamiya thank her before putting all her items to the counter. Item by item, the cost increases. As the last item gets punch, the cashier sums up all the initial cost getting the final and total cost. It's exactly 910 Yuan.

Mrs. Kamiya reach into her pocket to grab her purse. She brings out exactly 910 Yuan and gaives it to the Cashier. The cashier inputs the exact amount that was given to her. The cash register opens up revealing a stack amount of money. He puts the money to the register before closing it. After that, the receipt begins to print out. As soon as it is done, he gave it to Mrs. Kamiya.

'Next please' said the cashier.

Mrs. Kamiya exits the counter, making way for the Motomiya. The Kamiyas decided to wait for them. They went to the nearest available seat which is just a few distance away from the counter. Mrs. Motomiya begins to put down her items onto the counter while the cashier punch them. Upon punching the last item, the computer reveals that her bill is...

'12, 923 Yuan?!' she shouted grabbing almost all the person around her.

Davis checks the computer before looking her items she grab. He cannot and will not believe the initial cost. He guess that her cost must play between 500-700 Yuan. In fact, never in his life that he saw his mom that he would grab items that would cost that much. That's an outrage.

'You must have grab some expensive items ma'am' the cashier responded

Mrs. Motomiya shook her head, 'I doubled check those prices. I made sure that all of them would fit in my budget. Can you please double check the price?'

The cashier agrees before grabbing all the punched items. He re-punch all of them one by one while Mrs. Motomiya looks the computer with pure horror. Not only all the items she grab was indeed expensive, but the price is also the same as before.

'Well ma'am, I guess you total cost will be 12,923 Yuan' said the cashier.

Mrs. Motomiya look down with disbelief. She couldn't believe that she grab all those expensive items. No... That's not possible is it? I mean, she did double check those prices. Is her mind playing tricks on her? Davis saw her mother's state. At that point, he speaks up to protect his loving mother.

'Excuse me sir but did you check your computer? It could be malfunctioning or something' said Davis

The cashier nods, 'Yes. We did run a few check-ups this morning before we launch our deal. This is to ensure that we don't scam our costumers'

'Well...'

Before Davis could continue, the computer screen turned static. This made the cashier flinch and so did Mrs. Motomiya. The computer then begins to smoke as the receipt printer begins to malfunction. The worse part is that it all of the computers and receipt printers are doing the same thing. This brings fear throughout the supermarket.

Whats worst is that lights of the supermarket are flickering on and off, air conditioners are shaking like crazy, grinders and circular blades are malfunctioning, and all cold products are frozen due to the freezer's malfunction. At that point, the supermarket is at full panic.

Davis and Kari have their guards since they don't have their partners with them. They said to their respective mothers that do not panic as they will find the source of this problem. It could be a sign that there's a digimonster emerging from the real world or maybe a virus type digimon manage to hack through the system. Whatever the problem is is that they need to consult an expert.

'Kari!' Davis called out, 'Contact the others and tell them we need their help. Make sure that they brought our digimons too. I'll contact Izzy'

Kari nods before putting out her D-Terminal. Upon opening her terminal, she's shocked to find out that the screen is nothing but pure static. She tries to press different buttons and mash up combinations but to no avail.

'My D-Terminal is not working' said Kari

Davis' having the same problem too. He grunts before closing his D-Terminal, 'Mine too'

'I'll contact Izzy's mother' said Mrs. Motomiya

'I'll try and call Tai to tell him to call his friends' said Mrs. Kamiya

Both of them brought their cellphones but upon opening it the outcome is exactly the same as the D-Terminal; Screen is nothing but pure static. It seems that they're not getting help this time. It looks like they have to solve the problem themselves.

'My phone is not working' said both Mrs. Kamiya and Motomiya

Davis grunts, 'Darn, looks like we're on our own here. Let's get out of here first'

He's about to take a step but he notice that most of the people are at the door. One person is banging at the sealed tight door while others is trying to lift up the same door, yet the door was stubborn and wouldn't open. He guessed that whatever the source of the problem manage to trap them inside of the supermarket which is very critical. If you add up a lot of people plus a cramp area, then there won't be enough oxygen for everyone.

'The doors are tight shut!' said Davis

'And so are the windows!' said Kari

The windows are sealed shut as well. To make the situation beyond worst, the freezer begins to emit a lot of cold air. Both Motomiya and Kamiya knows what's gonna happen. They're going to freeze to death.

'We need to find a way out of here, now!' said Davis

Kari responds, 'But where can we go? All the doors are sealed shut and so are the windows. Plus we don't have Veemon or Gatomon with us which makes things worst. If both of them were here, all of us would have escaped by now'

Davis thought for a moment but nothing came up. A chill went down on his spine as the room temperature begins to lower. They could hear police sirens right outside the building. The doors are banging in both sides in hopes of breaking it and making an exit.

They have no other choice...

'We need to bang ourselves outta here' said Davis

The rest nods before going to the door. With brute force, the people violently bangs the metal doors but no dent was made. Instead, people are having injuries of trying to bash down the sturdy door. They haven't given up yet, they need to get out from this impending doom. They need to try or its all over.

 **BANG... BANG... BANG!**

More and more people begins to try...

 **BANG... BANG... BANG!**

Police officers are doing it as well...

 **BANG... BANG... BANG!**

Yet, the temperature have chilling point. All people are loosing strength due to the temperature. Some are having a hard time to warm off while others takes all the clothing for the sake of their lives.

 **BANG... BANG... BANG!**

'We can't break it down. We've been trying to break this thing down with all the force and strength we have!' said a person

'We can't just give up!' said another person

'We're going to die!' cried another person out

Davis and Kari are panting and at the same time shivering due to the cold temperature. They watch as other people are still trying to break down the door. Most of the people have their hopes lost and accepted the fact that it is their time. Davis wants to speak out that there is still hope yet but Kari stopped him. She knows that whatever he would say to those people, they will not listen.

Davis looks away before silently thought, Veemon... Take care of Dad and Jun ok? Make sure that both of them are fine while I'm gone for awhile. You're my best friend. Thank you

Kari, on the other hand, silently thought as well, Gatomon... Take care of Tai and Dad for me. Looks like I have to break my promise of you and me going to that place you've been telling me about. Thank you...

Both of them brings out their digivice and look at it. A last look before their time is up. The two of them brings the device closer in their chest and close their eyes to relive the cherished moments they had. Moments that could never be forgotten...

But without a warning, their digivice glow ever so brightly. The light gave warmth to everyone around the two children. Finally...

'DAVISH!'

'KARI!'

They shot their eyes open, turning their attention the window. Upon looking closer, they could see three creatures heading towards them. Both of them have their eyes widen as they know who these creatures is. A spark of hope engulf both Davis' an Kari's heart as they knew that help is on the way!

Meanwhile...

Outside the building is just pure catastrophe. Many people are trying to get closer to the supermarket yet the police just push them back. They have the whole area taken and surrounded. They even told the public to stay away from the situation as they are trying handle the situation. Then again, some people just wont listen. They would try to push the officers away or maybe sneak towards those doors. They wanted to help, they wanted to interfere cause some of the people that are trapped inside are their loved ones.

People are too focused at the situation at hand that they didn't even notice three creatures are flying above them.

'The situation down there is just awful' said Veemon

Gatomon nods, 'I know. Oh I just wish Kari is still ok'

Sans responds, 'The kiddos are fine and so are their parents, but they won't last much longer out there. The temperature is getting worst and worst. We need to bust them out of here'

'Hold on Davish! We're coming!' shouted Veemon

'Kari! Just be strong!' shouted Kari

The voice manage to find its way to the children. The digivice begins to glow even brighter as if its asking its respective owner to unleash its power. With the message being loud and clear, the children raise their digivice. The light coming from the digivice strike through the windows and both Veemon and Kari.

 **Veemon digivolve to... Ex-Veemon!**

 **Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!**

The two newly evolved digimons jump out of the Gaster Blaster and went straight to the supermarket building.

' **X-Lazer!** ' shouted Ex-Veemon

' **Celestial Arrow!** ' shouted Angewomon

Both attacks went straight to the building wall. Sans, on the other hands, doesn't want any attention, so he freezes time for a while to avoid these circumstances without affecting both Ex-Veemon and Angemon.

To their surprise, their attacks didn't work but rather sucked into thin air. They've tried once again but the result is still the same. They guessed someone is doing this phenomenon. Sans unfreezes time as he knew that it is pointless. However, the skeleton got himself thinking. Everyone should be frozen except for Angewomon and X-Veemon. How is it possible that someone can still make a move while time still stands?

His question will now be answered...

Out of thin air, a holographic image of a face appeared. It seems to have to cracks along his eyes and he wears a creepy ol' smile, but the rest of the detail were not noted due to the fact that the image is static-like.

It stares directly at the trio before giving them an even weirder smile...

'Now, now... It is unwise to do such a thing so recklessly. We don't want anyone to get hurt now won't we?'

Sans' eyesockets widen...

'No... It couldn't be...'


	5. Chapter 5

'No... It couldn't be...'

Angewomon gave Sans a puzzled look. She, for the first time, saw Sans' expression in a complete horror. Truth to be told, Sans rarely changes his mood despite the situation. Whether the situation is critical or not, he would always wear the same bright smile on his face. This time, however, his expression is different. He's not smiling. To her, that means they're gonna face something or someone powerful. Maybe powerful than Sans himself.

X-Veemon didn't even bother to analyze the situation. All that in his mind is to save Davis whatever the cause. He makes the first move. Without any hesitation, he rush towards the walls with all his speed. Unfortunately, something struck him in the torso area letting him fly back towards his original position.

'You shouldn't rush into things' said Angewomon

X-Veemon grunts, 'I need to save Davish...'

'And you're gonna do that by just trying to bash the walls when we're going to encounter an enemy? You need to think straight X-Veemon!'

Another grunt escaped his lips. He tried to set his mind straight but a little portion of his mind is still locked on the "saving Davis". He let out a brief sigh. Angewomon looks at Sans. She notice that he haven't spoken for a while. What has gotten into him? He's still wearing that fearful look.

Sans, on the other hand, is in deep thought. So many questions are buzzing into his head. He could feel his brain is about to explode, his body will begin to break, or in other words he coulnd't take it. Why would he be here? What does he want with this timeline?

'Sans!'

He slap himself out of his mind and gave a puzzled look at his comrade. She said, 'What has gotten into you?'

He let out a slight sigh, 'Just... Things...'

'What do you mean "Just Things"?'

'Look, let's talk about that later ok? Right now, we need to save Davis, Kari and their parents'

They turn their attention to the front. The holographic grotesque face is still there. It haven't said a word for awhile and by the looks of things, it has its full attention to Sans. The skeleton felt a sharp pain on his chest.

 _Damn it... What's going on?! I can pain but nothing struck me. What is this?_

'I see that you're having trouble...' it said

All of a sudden, a man emerge from the holographic face. Inch by inch, the face fades 'till it's non-existant. The figure seemed tall, its body is nothing but black but the only difference is the facial area where you can find the face that was in the previous hologram.

'Sansy...'

Angewomon and X-Veemon flinch of what the figure said. This... Thiss. Thing knows Sans? Angewomon thought about the figure. It could be a potential ally but then again, it is attacking her and Veemon's partner, and not to mention the voice is a threat-like sound. Hearing it would just give you goosebumps.

Sans grunts. That surging pain isn't going to wear off anytime soon. All he has to do now is to ignore it and focus on the situation in front, but damn the pain is distracting his concentration. Angewomon notice this however.

'Is everything alright Sans?' she asked

'Yeah... I'm fine' he said without making any eye contact

Without any warning, a gust of wind blast at the trio. The force is so great that it push them back a few feet away. The skeleton activates his power, but by activating it instantly surge a great amount of pain into his chest.

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

 **SHWOOOSH... SHWOOOSH...**

With sheer will-power, he thrust his hands forward creating a gust of wind. The winds are evenly matched but not for long. As the pain gets even painful and painful, his concentration and energy gets depleted very fast allowing the figure to gain the upper hand.

'What ever is the problem?' it asked

Sans grunts. He couldn't respond due to the situation. He could that if he does it would ruin everything for them. Not only for the trio, but the entire timeline is on the the line. He couldn't fail now. He shouldn't fail now.

 **'Celestial Arrow!'** shouted Angewomon

 **'X-Lazer!'** shouted X-Veemon

The attacks charge at the figure with full speed. The digimons are in full hope that they could hit their target, but their hope change into pure shock as they witness their attacks merely phase through the figure.

'What the...' said X-Veemon

'How did it do that?' said Angewomon

Suddenly, a black tentacle grab both digimon onto their neck suffocating both of them greatly. Sans mentally cursed. The two digimons digivolv back into their rookie stage. This made them even more vulnerable.

'DAMN IT ALL!'

With pure instinct, he unleash his power. His left eye is glowing blue as his said eyesocket is engulfed in blue flame. Despite the pain he receive inside his chest, he couldn't stand to see his friends suffer. He couldn't forgive himself if he failed to save them. He needs to fight, fight, fight.

The skeleton thrust his left arm forward. Bones with different sizes charge at the figure at full speed. The figure didn't move at the slightest moment. It knew that it is inevitable to harm it. Distracted by the its thought, it notice that its victims are gone from its grasp.

'Smart. Distracting me is a smart move, yet you know that I can still take them back from you'

It move its head to the east. Sans is just glaring at it while the digimon are recovering from the event earlier.

'Not a chance. You'll have to get through me first' he said

And so, the fight continues. The two powerful monsters fought each other, none of them showing no sign of stopping. Bones fly here and there, instantaneously attack its target but none of which manage to harm it. However, that didn't stop the skeleton for making a much powerful attacks.

Gatomon and Veemon watch the battle in the distance on top of a Gaster Blaster. This is their first time seeing Sans fighting with all his might. With both of them powerless for now, they have no other choice but to watch and believe that he can defeat this thing.

Meanwhile...

Inside of the store is looking grim. People manage to get warmth by grabbing thick clothes, jackets and sweaters. However, this warmth won't hold them for much longer as the temperature keeps decreasing. Davis and Kari pondered what is taking their partners so long.

 **BOOOOOM...SHWOOOSH... CLANG...**

'What is that noise?' said a civilian

'Could it be that they're trying to bash us out with total brute force?' said an another civilian

However, Davis and Kari didn't believe that at all. The sound didn't came through the door nor the walls. It came outside of the building. Davis glance at the window to see a glimps of two figures. He made a puzzled look.

'What's the matter Davis?' asked Kari

'I don't know... I just saw two figures fighting' he respond

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The sound made everyone cover their ears. To Davis and Kari, this is a bad sign. They hoped that whatever is going on on the outside is ok.

However...

The citizens outside the building have their fullest attention to the battle up in the skies. All they could see, however, are just two figures and bones flying everywhere. They don't have the slightest hint where do those bones come from.

A female newscaster and her camera crew made preparation for the current event. This would be a top notch news that everyone should know about. As the crew finish up the setup, the battle grew intense.

'Is everything good?' asked the female newscaster

One of the crew nods, 'Yes. Everything is A-ok. All cameras are set and we're ready to be live in 3... 2... 1...'

'Good Morning to all of you...'

Going to TK's Apartment Room...

 _We bring you here in Odaiba' Supermarket wherein two strange figures are fighting in the sky. We don't know what or who those two are and neither are the citizens and the police..._

'Matt! I'm going to the Supermarket' said TK

Matt peek his head from the doorway, 'You got things to buy?'

But the boy is nowhere to be found. Matt simply shrug at that. He knows that his younger brother could take care of himself since he has his digimon with him. Nothing to worry about right?

Going back to the Super market...

Things are getting pretty intense around here. Most residence took cover from the incoming projectiles of the two unknown identities. Veemon and Gatomon went and help Sans in fighting this evil thing. They couldn't bare Sans taking all the burden to himself. It's 3 against 1.

To Sans, the battle is just a stalemate. He's sure that he couldn't beat it by himself. All he could do is to buy time and let them recover. X-Veemon and Angewomon are having a rough time with it. They haven't fought a creature like this before. This made the both of them ponder if this thing is a digimon or a monster.

 **'X-Lazer!'**

 **'Celestial Arrow!'**

Both attacks, accompanied by Sans' Bones and Gster Blaster beams, charge towards the creature. the said creature summoned a shield to protect itself. However, the attacks are powerfull enough to breakthrough the shield. The last resort of it is to let the attack phase through, and so it did and the attack didn't inflict any damage.

'What is this thing? All of our attacks are nothing to him. It either blocks it or materialize itself to phase through. I've never fought this kind of monster!' said Angewomon while panting

X-Veemon grunts, 'There must be a weak point. There has to be!'

'Oh please. Don't even bother to find my weak point. You'll just waste your precious time and I'd say you'll have 5 minutes to free your friends before they freeze to death' it said with a creepy looking and distorted smile.

X-Veemon clutch his fist. He held his anger back at this freak. If only Davis was here, then he could kick its butt. Without him, armor-digivolution is out of the option. He thought hard. There must be something that they could do to stop him. There has to be right? Then suddenly, it hit him...

'Sans, a few minutes ago this thing called you "Sansy". Do you even know it?' asked X-Veemon as he and Angewomon turn their attention to the short skeleton

Sans pause for a while before answering, 'Yeah... He's a monster just like me. He's Doctor W.D Gaster. A former scientist back in my timeline. It was said that he fell from his own creation, plunging him through the depths of space-time. I never thought that he would manage to survive. Worse scenario is that we are no match for him. He's none-existent. You can't physically hurt him but he can physically hurt you. That explains we can't kill him'

'What do you mean by none-existent?' asked Angewomon

'It means he doesn't exist in any timeline. Somehow, he mange to break through the space-time barrier and found his way here. With him being none-existent and having limitless power, he could erase any timeline in a whim or worse!'

'What's the worse thing that could happen?' asked X-Veemon

'He can control everything. If he disrupts a certain event on a previous timeline, it could change the whole series of timeline. That would inflict your past, present and your future. Time should only flow in one direction. If he mange to counter its flow, the world we know it wouldn't exist. He could alter everything'

'Can't you just freeze time and then we kill him?' said Angewomon

'He's none-existent. Even if I freeze time, he won't be affected. Time can't control him but he can control time. That explains your attacks didn't damage the damage when I froze time. He simply counter it'

'Then what are we gonna do?' asked X-Veemon

Sans sighs, 'Nothing... We're done for it'

 _To be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **_I am deeply sorry for the VERY LONG UPDATE. I know that the story is very out of date and I didn't update it for the few months or so. I was very busy with somethings in real life that needs to prioritize first. Since now I have the time, I can update the story once again. Hopefully, I may be able to keep this up. I'm going to update the story weekly._**

Sans Sighs, 'Nothing... We're are done for it'

Both X-Veemon and Angewomon looks up to Sans with pure disbelief. Despite its casual poker face, deep inside it has a very different meaning. It could be anxiety, terror, or even fear. Sans don't usually fear everything, except for this one. For now, he could do anything rather than just stare at his and everyone's fate. He believes that nothing could ever change this.

As for the two digimons, all hope is not yet lost. They don't believe a single word from Sans, even if he is all that powerful. They believe that... Gaster has a weakness. Either they find it or die trying. They couldn't risk doing nothing. After all, it is their partner's lives are one the line. If only there is a way to save their partner's first before confronting him. That way they could easily focus at the battle at hand.

'Let's not prioritize him... We need to save Davis and Kari first' said Angewomon

X-Veemon responds, 'But how? Going there is a one way ticket to deathville!'

'It is either that or Davis and Kari are done for. Look, distract it and I'll see if I could get a closer look at the building'

'Ok, be carefull'

'On the count of 3, we make our move. We've got one shot of this. Let's hope and see this works'

Both digimons goes into their position. Sans blankly looks at the two digimons. Would they be that naive to try out something risky? Chance of success is not absolute, yet they plan to do it either way. He let out a small sigh.

'3..'

The count start. It is all or nothing for them. They don't know how much time they have before their partners and everyone else trapped in the building freeze to death.

'2..'

Both are getting ready. X-Veemon is slowly charging up for a quick Ex-Laser. Angewomon, on the other hand, goes for her wings for full flight speed.

'1..'

'Wait...'

They look back to see Sans steadily approaching them. They smiled, knowing that he somehow gains courage to help them out. To the skeleton, he felt that he needs to help them out. After all, they need all the help that they could get or they are instantly dead. It felt like it is his responsibility as well as somehow he is connected with this phenomenon. He's not backing out.

'I'll accompany the two of you. I'm not ready to give in' he said, furrowing his eyes (just imagine it...) before going to his position.

'GO!' Angewomon shouted

X-Veemon went at full speed to it while Angewomon flies towards the building. He is accompanied by flying bones beside him. Gaster just smiled which made X-Veemon frustrated. He threw a quick Ex-Laser at it, but it went through. He grunts before throwing a punch.

'Wait what?!' He said in pure shock

His fist is just there frozen in mid air. Instantly, he vanished out of sight before an unsuspecting laser reach him. He reappeared near Sans.

Sans warns him, 'Don't forget it could freeze time. I think I forgot to mention that he can also shoot lasers like me'

'Right... I forgot. Thanks for the backup'

'Don't thank me yet kid. He's coming'

Sans raise both of his hands before thrusting it in the air. Bones were splashing everywhere. This battle became an all out war with the two. X-Veemon backs up Sans with his Ex-Laser. Again, an unsuspecting laser fired. With quick reflexes, X-Veemon simply dodge it with ease. More and more lasers are coming towards them. Sans created a shield with bones to defend themselves.

'His attacks are getting fierce by minute. I can't pinpoint his attacks!' said X-Veemon

Sans replies, 'Our only chance now is Angewomon. We need to hold out to buy some time. This is going to be a pain... But I got no other choice'

The skeleton quickly powers up. He cancels out the laser with a great push.

'Here's the deal kid. I'm gonna charge to it and I want you to follow my lead. I don't know how much time this will bring, but hopefully it is enough'

X-Veemon nods before he powers up a well.

Meanwhile...

Angewomon finally reach the building. She looks back, relieved that the Gaster doesn't notice her. The building itself looks normal, but it is not. She completely remembers that attacks wouldn't work and approaching it would be very dumb.

 **BOOM ~ BGAAANG! SWOOOSH!**

She looks back and notice that the battle is getting fierce. Sans and X-Veemon couldn't hold out much longer so she needs to think of a plan to get closer to the building. She summons a celestial arrow on her hand and slowly push it forward. All things seems normal, 'till suddenly the arrow was unexpectedly sucked in out of no where.

'The arrow was sucked in, so Direct approach won't work. Attacking the building won't work either way, but what else can I do?' she said to herself.

She is then alerted by the people below. She gasps when she sees the police force are charging towards the building. She tries screaming at them, warning about the danger of what's a head, but to no avail. She then tries to fly below and stop them, but it's too late.

Surprisingly, the police just kept going 'till they reach the main entrance. Direct approach works after all, it must be that only attacks will get sucked in. Either way, she tries it without any hesitation. She kept going and going, before finally reaching the building walls!

She mentally cheered for the success. She flies around, hopefully find an open area to go in. With a few minutes of flying, no open areas found. All doors are barricaded and expected to be hard to open. So, her next choice of action is to create an opening for herself.

 **'Celestial Arrow!'** She shouted,

But surprisingly, nothing happened. She tries one more time and still nothing. She concludes that attacks won't work in a certain radius. Since she's inside near the building, she expects her attacks will not work. Nonetheless, she has other tricks of her sleeves. She summons her holy staff and start breaking the building walls.

Back to the battle...

'WAAAAAH!'

Sans summons at least 50 Gaster Blasters. It all start firing lasers, aiming for Gaster himself. However, he neither move a muscle nor make any decisions. All lasers are phasing through him. X-Veemon throws a punch at him and another and another but alas, his attacks are useless. He then felt something crawling on his legs. Before he could look down, he's already been pulled down. The black tentacle, controlled by Gaster, spins the digimon around and around before letting go.

'Woaaah!'

'X-Veemon!' Sans shouted

'To think that you are still resisting me. You know how pointless it is Sans, yet you tend to do it either way. What happened to your common sense?' Gaster said to Sans nonchalantly

Sans shakes his head, 'I know that Resistance is futile. However, I can't let them suffer. Not while I'm around!'

'And since when you did acquire such a heroic attitude? That is something that is unfamiliar for you. You never inhabit these feeling before, nor even bothered. You were the lazy type, the opposite of Papyrus' Gaster shot back

'I may be lazy, but I'm not a freak who doesn't want to destroy life!'

'You've really changed Sans my boy. Perhaps Papyrus influenced you, naive and weak. It's no wonder why you can't protect him...'

'Leave my brother out of this! That was in another timeline, a timeline that I manage to fix'

Gaster pause for a moment. He closes his eyes which made Sans cautious, 'Sans, why not end the battle here? We're both monsters. Both of us have high intellectual quotient. We can easily eradicate this timeline together, just you and me. This will save a load of time. What do you say?'

'BULLSH*T!' Sans shouts, 'I'm not like you. I may be a monster that has powers, but I'm not a monster who doesn't care a thing about the world! You weren't like this before, you've changed'

'I was hoping for you to accept my offer Sans. I expect more from you. Now, you die along with this timeline!' Gaster said before releases a massive amount of dark energy

The skies changed of color, the surroundings went dim. The planet itself is shrouded by darkness. Lightning strike through the clouds as thunder claps roar throughout the cities. The people begins to panic, like it's the end of the world. All of the winds begins to blow harshly, letting a lot debris fly everywhere.

Angewomon keeps breaking the building wall. She knows that she's almost out of time, so she makes her pace faster. Sans can't get rid of the shivers all over his body. He has never seen Gaster like this before.

'X-Veemon! Guide everyone to safety, lead them somewhere far from here'

X-Veemon flinch, 'Wha-... What about you and Angewomon?'

'Angewomon can handle herself. Prioritize the citizens first. After that grab Angewomon and run away. I'll try and stop Gaster myself'

'Are you crazy?! I'm going to help'

'There's not much time, hurry up!'

He has no other choice. He quickly flies below to help out the citizens. Sans glared at Gaster with mixed emotions. He quickly powers up before charging at him full steam.

'Resistance is futile!' shouted Gaster

Numerous black tentacles emerge from Gaster body, all of them are locked onto Sans. He, however, conjures a barrier to protect himself. Things are starting to heat up as gets closer and barrier is gone and everything went slow for a moment. Sans is in his position to get do a quick jab.

Gaster furrows his eyes, 'Fool'

He blocks the punch with his right hand. The battle begins with quick exchange of punches. Their movements are so fast, not even an average human could see it. Both of them heated up as lightning begins to conjure around them.

It took Angemowomon to break the building wall about 2 and a half minutes. The hole is big enough for her to fit in. She enters the opening she created before finding Davis and Kari. She didn't took her long enough to reach them. She notices that everything is almost frozen. She quickly scan the room to find Davis and Kari.

'Kari!' She called

Kari quick turns around to see her partner, 'Angewomon!'

Both of them gave each other a warming hug. Kari has never been so glad to see her partner coming to rescue her and everyone. She shed a tear on her left eye, a tear of joy. They part together, before she wipes out the tear on her cheek.

Davis approaches Angewomon, 'Where's Veemon?'

'Veemon is currently saving the city. Sans is holding of Gaster. Both of them brought me time to create an opening and rescue you. For now we must escape the building, it is getting colder by second. I made an opening just beyond that door. I'll explain everything later on'

Without any other hesitation, everyone grab their important things before moving to the opening she created.

X-Veemon helped out the police force to escort every citizen to the evacuation center. With a little time of convincing them, rescue speed has been doubled. X-Veemon made sure to be alert on the surroundings. Falling debris could cause serious injury, or worst death. A minute later, he could here someone calling out his name. He turn to the source to the voice.

And there it is... His partner crying out for his name. Davis is running towards him, tears of joy flowing out of his eyes. X-Veemon smiles before running towards his partner. Both of them gave a warm hug, ensuring the everything is going to be fine... To say the least.

'Aww X-Veemon. I'm so glad that you're here!' said Davis while wiping his tears

His partner smiles, 'I'm always here for you'

 **BOOOM! BAANG ~ ROAR**

The 2 children and their partner saw Sans fighting Gaster. The battle heat has never died down since the beginning. Sans quickly summons plenty of Gaster Blasters; All are aiming at their at Gaster. The blasters shoots their laser in rapid speeds. Gaster summons a massive barrier to protect himself. He, however, didn't notice that Sans is already behind him.

Sans quickly throws a punch. Just as he thought he could land one, his arms simply phase through Gaster's body. This caught him out guard. A black tentacle is wrapping itself at Sans' left leg. It them forcefully pull the short skeleton down and throw him to the nearest building. The building itself fell apart upon his collision. Luckily, he's able to erect a barrier around him to protect from falling debris.

'We gotta help Sans. He's in trouble' said Davis

Just as he's about to take another step, X-Veemon gestures him to stop 'Let us handle this Davis. You should go and take a rest'

'That goes to you too Kari' said Angewomon

However, Davis intercepts 'But we can't just leave you guys out there. We're gonna help no matter how many times you don't want me to. You understand that, right Kari?'

'Davis is right. What if you guys need us for an evolution?'

The digimon has no other words to say, but Davis does 'A partner never leaves his or her partner. We fight to the end!'

'We'll come too!'

They turn to the source of the voice. It's the other gang along with the previous digidestined. Both Davis and Kari smiles widely, they are so glad to see the whole gang is here and are willing to fight.

'I saw the news that something is happening pretty bad here. I decided to contact everyone' said T.K

'It was a good thing that I'm still in town. Otherwise, I wouldn't come. Is everything ok Kari?' said Tai

Kari nods, 'Yeah, but it would be a lot if we start fighting back that monster!'

She points out at the heating battle in the sky. They could see Sans is holding back Gaster at full power. However, the believe that he wouldn't last long. The digimons digivolve to their powerful form, with the help of Jogress evolution.

There down below, a wild light appeared out of no where in which caught the two monster's attention. The light shines upon the darkness, clouds begins to disperse. Sans could feel warmth in the light. He sense out the source of energy. It's the digimons! And they are... Fusing?

As the light begins to dominate the darkness, both shields their eyes. It begins to slowly fade, revealing 3 new digimons. Sans flinch at this. This kind of digimon is very unique. He could by the form, the energy, and everything else. The digimons flies up near Sans, all are glaring to their main target: Gaster.

'I see... Jogress Evolution. Fascinating!' said Gaster

Sans ponders, 'Jogress Evolution?'

'It a different kind of evolution where two digimons fuse their powers creating one single digimon' said the digimon who has the voices of X-veemon and Stingmon. 'I am Paildramon, X-Veemon and Stingmon's jogress evolution'

'I am Silphymon, Aquilamon and Gatomon's jogress evolution'

'and I'm Shakkoumon, Angkylomon and Angemon's jogress evolution'

'Hehe...' Gaster softly chuckles, 'My, my... What fascinating creatures, yet all of you are all the same: Naive. Fighting me is useless, even if I'm outnumbered'

'We'll see about that' scoffed Paildramon

Gaster closes his eyes, 'Very well, allow me to show what I'm capable off...'

He then summons 5 hands that has a hole on its palm. Each hand contains different colors of light inside of its hole on its palm: Purple, Yellow, Red, Blue, Green and Orange. Sans could sense his power is rapidly increasing. Gaster opens his eyes, revealing both eyes have changed color: His left eye is color blue while the other is red.

Sans warns them, 'Watch out everyone. Let's not be hasty about this. Remember this is Gaster and he is much powerful than I am now... Way too powerful'


End file.
